


Bullets

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: MacGyver Episode Tags [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x15, Episode Tag, Hurt!Mac, Hurt/Comfort, Protective!Jack, a little fluff scene that takes place after Mac was shot, injured!Mac, murdoc + handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: This picks off right from where the scene where Mac gets shot ends (in 2x15). I just wanted a bit more h/c with that scene. So here's a short little fluffy fic!





	Bullets

Jack carefully stepped around Mac, who was still lying on the floor gasping in pain. He put himself between Murdoc and his partner. Even though Murdoc appeared to be weaponless, Jack didn’t want to take any chances. He hadn’t liked the gleeful look on Murdoc’s face when Jack had entered the room to find him pointing a gun at an already shot Mac. Jack was still recovering from the panic he’d felt when he’d heard gunshots and walked into the room to see Mac on the ground. He’d soon realized that Mac was not deathly injured, but panic like that didn’t leave your system quickly.

“Mac, talk to me, buddy,” Jack said as he looked around the room for something to tie Murdoc with.

“There’s some rope...under the tarp,” Mac said, guessing about what Jack was looking for. Careful to keep his gun pointed at the assassin and not to look away for too long, Jack retrieved the rope. Then, he walked over to Murdoc and started tying him up, slightly tighter than was necessary.

“You okay Mac?” Jack said, getting his first good look at his partner. Mac was pale and his face scrunched up in pain as he sat up slightly, but the small smile he gave Jack was genuine.

“Never better, why do you ask?” Mac joked. His partner was clearly hurting, but Jack felt a weight lift off his chest when he realized that Mac was going to be okay.

“Ow, so tight? Is that really necessary? I just saved your boy’s life.” Murdoc complained, squirming slightly as Jack finished off his knots.

“Yeah maybe, but you’ve also tried to take his life, so forgive me if I’m not all that trusting,” Jack said as he yanked Murdoc to his feet. “And did you really have to shoot him? You couldn’t have just yelled ‘duck’ or something?” Jack asked as he led Murdoc over to a pipe and started tying him to that.

“Hmm, I suppose I could’ve. That honestly didn’t occur to me.” Murdoc gave him his signature creepy smile and Jack didn’t know whether to believe him or not. He decided that he didn’t really care, and finished up what he was doing. Once Jack was satisfied that Murdoc was secured, he quickly moved over to Mac, who was now fully sitting up and leaning back against the boxes. 

“How ya doin’ bud?” Jack asked as he studied Mac’s face. His tough partner had his left arm wrapped around his middle so he didn’t move his injured shoulder, he was breathing slightly quicker than normal, but he still gave Jack his signature smirk through his pain.

“It was a through and through,” Mac said, pushing back the collar of his shirt so Jack could see the wound. The bleeding was already starting to slow and all things considered, it was a pretty ideal place to get shot.

“Of course, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Angus, I was simply getting you out of the way,” Murdoc’s cocky voice called from the corner. Jack finally took the advice Mac had been giving him all day and simply ignored the assassin.

“You gotta stop getting injured brother. Nerve gas, burnt hands, and now this. Getting beat up is supposed to be my specialty.” Jack joked, but in reality, he would switch places with Mac in an instant.

“Yeah, well, you can have it,” Mac said with a wry laugh. Jack sat down next to Mac, making sure that Murdoc was fully in his line of sight. Then, Jack pulled out his cellphone and called Matty.

“Hey Matty, we’ve gotten the situation under control. Murdoc’s all tied up like he should be. Helman’s dead, Murdoc shot him..and Mac, but just in the shoulder,” Jack said hurriedly before Matty could launch into one of her tirades. To his surprise, the other side of the line was quiet for a few moments before Matty asked,

“Is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s going to be fine,” Jack answered quietly, all too aware of Mac’s gaze on him.

“Murdoc only shot him in the shoulder?” Jack heard Riley ask

“Yeah, he was actually saving him, I’ll explain it fully when we get back.”

“Make sure you tell them my price for my heroics,” Murdoc called and Jack once again ignored him. He would fill Matty in on what Murdoc wanted once they were all safely back at the Phoenix.

“Okay Jack, hang tight. Exfil and medical are on their way to you,” Matty said and Jack breathed a sigh of relief as he hung up. It had been a long day.

“Don’t worry buddy, help will be here soon,” Jack said to Mac. His partner nodded and leaned back against the boxes, closing his eyes.

“And what about Cassian? Are they going to let me see my son?” Murdoc asked and Jack was surprised to hear a hint of desperation in his voice. He hadn’t thought it was possible, but it seemed that Murdoc actually did care about his son.

“I didn’t get a chance to ask, but I will let them know once you are safely behind bars again,” Jack said, making the last part sound like the threat it was. He was glad that the man had decided to save Mac’s life, but that didn’t take away from how dangerous Murdoc was.

“Do you think they will really let him see his son?” Mac whispered quietly so Murdoc couldn’t hear.

“I don’t know, but I do know that it is out of our hands. People way above our paygrade will be making that decision,” Jack said. He watched as the young agent shifted restlessly, flinching as the movement aggravated his injury. The poor kid couldn’t sit still to save his life. Jack would’ve offered him a paperclip, but Mac wouldn’t have much luck twisting it with only one hand.

“I don’t know how to feel about it,” Mac said softly after a few moments. It took Jack a couple seconds to realize that he was still talking about Murdoc and his son. “On one hand, I know what it’s like to grow up without a father. I know how having more questions than answers can drive you crazy. I know how Cassian must feel every day he’s without out his father. But on the other hand…”

“Murdoc’s a psychopathic assassin who isn’t exactly daddy material?” Jack offered

“Exactly,” Mac said with a sigh, closing his eyes once more.

“Look, I don’t know what Matty and the other suits are going to do about Murdoc. But what I do know is that we are going to find your dad. I know there is a lot tangled in that brain of yours when it comes to your father, but I don’t think it’s going to get untangled until we find him. For better or for worse, we are going to get you answers.” Jack’s voice had risen to a level that Murdoc could hear, but he didn’t care. Mac opened back up his eyes and looked at him with those intense baby blues.

“Thanks, Jack,” He said, gratitude clear on his face. 

“How sweet,” came the drawling voice from the corner. Jack exchanged an exasperated look with Mac.

“There’s still time to shoot him before the cavalry arrives,” Jack said waving his gun in Murdoc’s direction.

“You know what my response is to that,” Mac responded tiredly. Before Jack could think of a comeback, he heard the sound of cars outside.

“Looks like you got lucky,” Jack said to Murdoc, who seemed wholly unfazed by Jack’s menacing tone. “Come on buddy, let’s get you up,” Jack stood up and offered his hand to Mac, who took it with his good one. Jack gently eased Mac into a standing position as the exfil team entered the room.

“Thanks, Jack,” Mac said again, and Jack knew he was thanking him for more than the assist in standing up.

“Anytime,” Jack said back as he wrapped Mac’s good arm around his shoulders and helped him outside to where the ambulance was. “Anytime, kid.”


End file.
